


inferiority complex

by toffeethecoffee



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Some Plot, secretary!brian, the plot only exists so that the smut can take place lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeethecoffee/pseuds/toffeethecoffee
Summary: brian is a secretary with a massive crush on his boss.





	1. headache

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how big corporation business stuff works !!  
> bear with me !!

Brian doesn't hate his boss—no, quite the opposite actually. Jae was a very hard working man who cared about his employees. Brian doesn't hate Jae, no, he just wishes he did. 

Don't most assistants dislike their boss? Wouldn't it be easier that way? Maybe if Jae wasn't such a sweetheart, it'd be easier for Brian to _not_ sport a massive hard-on for his boss. It's not a very well kept secret in the office, the fact that Brian has the hots for Jae, therefore Brian is often subjected to being teased by his friends.

"Ooh," Dowoon exclaimed loudly as Brian walked into the office. "Did you see Mr. Park today? He looks pretty hot in that button-up, right?" He asked Wonpil, feigning excitement. 

"No, i haven't seen him. What about you, Bri?" Wonpil and Dowoon turned to Brian, who sighed in response to the two's antics.

"If you must know, i haven't even seen him yet today," Brian began, holding up the disposable coffee cup he was holding. "I'm bringing him coffee right now." Dowoon wiggled his eyebrows at Brian, and Wonpil gave him a thumb's up and a "good luck", which reminded Brian why he always ate lunch with Sungjin instead of these two. 

Brian made a rude gesture with his hand that wasn't carrying the coffee before heading down the hallway to Jae's office. 

He knocked twice before entering, not bothering to wait for Jae to invite him in. "Brought you coffee, sir," Brian said, holding up the cup and walking over to Jae's desk. 

Jae grinned widely, grabbing the cup with thanks. "Thanks, Brian. This day is going to be really fucking busy, and i don't think i would've survived without this." Brian smiled in response, his eyes immediately drawn to the white button-up that Jae was wearing, because goddammit, even if they were just fucking with him, Dowoon and Wonpil were right. Jae looked _hot_ in that shirt.

"No problem," Brian replies, his eyes wandering over Jae's desk for a few seconds, before landing on a messy pile of folders and papers that had seemingly been thrown to the side. "Do you need me to organise those?" He asked Jae, pointing to the pile. 

"Oh god, would you? That'd probably make this day a bit easier." Jae half-pleaded with Brian. 

Brian hummed in agreement. "It's my job, Mr. Park." He said, taking the folders and papers from Jae's desk. 

"Thank you, Brian," Jae calls, as Brian leaves his office with the paperwork. Brian doesn't get much of a break, from seeing Jae, though, as Brian's desk is right outside of Jae's office and he has a clear view of the man from where he sat. 

Brian smiled softly to himself, getting to work on organising the files. Most of them had a lot of fancy business talk that Brian didn't actually understand, but as he sorted through the pile, he could piece together some type of a business deal. There were a lot of papers in the stack, so Brian assumed it was a pretty important deal. He made a mental note to ask Jae about it later.

Brian only felt like he'd been working for an hour or two, but he's halfway done with reading over and sorting the files whenever Jae steps out of his office, the sound of Jae's office door opening knocking Brian out of his working-trance.

"Oh, did I scare you?" Jae asked, half concern, half amusement written into his features. Brian shook his head.

"No, i was just really focused. Do you need anything? You could've called me," He says, looking over to his boss, who laughed in response. 

"No, dude. It's lunchbreak. You can stop working so hard for now." Jae said, a playful tone evident in his voice. Brian made a face of realization, before looking back down at the files.

"I've got a good streak going now, though. I don't know if i'll be able to focus this well when i get back. I think i'll just skip lunch and have a snack later, when im finished with this." Brian said, flashing Jae a smile, before focusing his attention back on the papers. 

"No way," Jae replies, walking over to Brian's desk. "Come on, you won't be able to focus if you've got an empty stomach." He tries, leaning on the edge of Brian's desk. Brian attempts to look anywhere _except_ Jae's ass, since it would be a bit disrespectful. 

"I'm fine, Mr. Park," Brian begins, his eyes still trained on the pile of files. "I'm not very hungry, so i'd feel better if i finished this first." He said, earning a sigh from Jae.

"Well, i'd feel better if you ate lunch before continuing work. You won't be gone long, just half an hour. I don't even need that paperwork for another two days, Brian." Jae said. Brian huffed in response, setting down the sheet he was holding in his hands.

"Alright, i'll go eat lunch." He says, getting up from his desk chair. Jae claps happily.

"Good. You do all my work, what am i gonna do if you die from starvation?" He jokes, patting Brian on the shoulder. "Have a nice lunch, Brian." 

Brian smiled, mumbling out a "you, too", and watching Jae walk in front of him. His face flushed a light pink, the warmth from Jae's hand still burning on his shoulder. 

Brian makes his way to the break room, seeing Sungjin already sitting in their usual spot. He smiles and waves to his friend, who gestures him over.

"How you been, Bri?" Sungjin asks, looking up from his phone to greet Brian. 

"Pretty good, and yourself?" Brian responds, shoving a few coins into the vending machine next to Sungjin and pressing random keys, earning himself a bag of chex mix before sitting down in the chair opposite his friend.

"Same as always," Sungjin replies, "How are things between you and Jae?" He asks casually, causing Brian to choke on his pretzel. 

Brian collected himself before responding, "Stop referring to him so casually. Also, stop asking me that as if we were in a relationship."

"Brian, he's _my_ employee. I don't have to call him 'Mr. Park' like you do," Sungjin begins, "Plus, i'm just as much friends with him as i am you, and therefore i already get all of the details from him. I was just trying to make conversation." And Sungjin was right. He was the head of their department, so Jae did technically work under him. And the two of them have met up for multiple lunches outside of working hours, and even during working hours. 

Brian leans forward in his seat, suddenly interested in the conversation. "He talks about me?" He asks excitedly.

"Is that all you got from what i said?" Sungjin asks, laughing softly at his friend's antics. "If you must know, he does." 

Brian smiled widely. "What does he say?" He asks, earning a scoff from Sungjin.

"I'm not gonna tell you. Ask him yourself." He says, a playful expression on his face. Just as Brian was about to retaliate, Dowoon and Wonpil walked into the break room as well, waving at Brian and Sungjin.

Brian closed his half-open mouth and waved back with a sigh as Dowoon and Wonpil sat down a few feet away from Brian and Sungjin. "I feel like a teenage girl" He said discontentedly. Sungjin held back a laugh, looking at Brian with a bemused expression.

"Is that the best you could come up with?" He asked, and Brian shrugged.

"I do, though. Too many emotions." Brian said, crunching on a rye chip. "Where does Mr. Park even eat lunch? I never see him in here." He asked.

Sungjin took a sip of his water bottle before responding. "He's usually hanging out in Sammy's office." 

Brian sat back in his chair, only nodding in response. "Look at what you've done, Sungjin. Now he's sad," Dowoon piped up. "At least give the boy some hope." 

Brian finished off his chex mix bag quickly, tipping the crumbs into his mouth and disposing of the trash in the garbage can. "No, don't worry about me. I'm just his secretary in the first place." He responded to Dowoon, plastering a smile on his face. "I should probably go back to work now."

Sungjin flashes Brian a look of apology as he stands up, which he returns with a smile. 

Brian makes his way back to his desk, his eyes landing to the half-finished files he still needed to sort into the binders. He sat down, took a deep breath, and began working, trying to keep his mind off of the topic of Jae and Sammy eating lunch together. 

-

Brian almost didn't notice when Jae came back—he was too immersed in the work. Jae walked up to his desk, though, alerting Brian of his presence. "How was lunch?" He asked. Brian hummed in response.

"it was lunch. How about you?" He replied, jealousy stirring deep in his gut at the thought of Sammy. 

"Eh. It was lunch," Jae took Brian's words with a smile. "Keep working hard, Bri." Jae pats his desk once before retreating back to his own office, leaving Brian alone.

His face was flushed from Jae using a nickname for him, but he tried not to let it affect his work ethic. If he focused a bit more, he could probably be out of the office by seven, and home by eight. Although, focusing means _not_ staring at Jae and his damned white button-up, which was proving to be a challenge for Brian. 

Half an hour passes before Brian realises he had forgotten to ask Jae about the business deal that the files seemed to relate to. Setting down the files he held, Brian took a deep breath in preparation before heading to Jae's door and knocking twice. 

Jae looked over to the door, where Brian stood in the doorframe. "Hey, i was just wondering if you could tell me about the deal-thing that the files are for. I'm curious, but i have no idea how to understand half of the business-talk on the pages." He said. 

"Oh, sure," Jae smiled, turning his chair to face Brian, who still stood in the doorway. "Come sit over here so im not shouting at you." He said, and Brian immediately obeyed, speed-walking over to one of the chairs in Jae's office. 

Jae folded his hands in his lap, leaning back in his chair. "It's a really big trading deal that we're trying to complete with Choi Industries. It could potentially raise our profits by twenty percent." He explained. 

Brian nodded. "That sounds really beneficial. I can understand the whole stack of files now." He smiled, turning to look at Jae. "Thanks. I'll go get back to work." 

"Anytime. I'm always willing to translate fancy business talk if you need me. " Jae joked, earning a laugh from Brian. 

"Thanks, Mr. Park." He replied, heading back to his desk to continue working. Brian still wants to be able to get out of the office by 7, so he immediately begins on his work after checking his email.

It's seven thirty by the time Brian is able to go home, and although he's not gonna get home by eight, he'll at least be able to eat dinner at a reasonable time before going to bed. Eager to go home and get some well-earned rest, Brian cleans up his desk to the best of his abilities and hurries into Jae's office to tell him he was heading out.

"Oh, i was about to too. Do you need a ride home?" Jae asks, standing up, car keys in hand. Brian shakes his head.

"No, thanks. I'm fine with the bus. See you tomorrow, Mr. Park." He says. 

"You, too, Brian." Jae calls back as Brian head out.

The time on Brian's phone reads 7:36 by the time he's in the parking lot of the building, on his way to the bus stop. He doesn't make it to the bus stop until 7:49, and the bus doesn't come until 8:14. By the time he's loaded onto the bus and sat down, he's exhausted, both mentally and physically. 

Brian can't wait to go home and take a relaxing shower.


	2. somehow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe logic isnt necessary

It was like this every day, Brian thinks. Save for Sundays, when he's off work and can sleep in until 8 rather than 7, and he doesn't have to worry about whether or not he'll look okay in front of Jae. 

Brian stood at the foot of his bed, his eyes raking over the different shirts and slacks he set out. He picks up a pair of slacks, eyeing them for a second before throwing them to a corner of his room—too small. He runs a hand through his hair, water droplets splashing onto his floor. 

With an annoyed grunt, Brian blindly chooses two pieces of clothing and hangs the rest of them back up. This always happens, too. He never _actually_ chooses, just gets angry enough that he gives up.

It's past eleven by the time Brian actually goes to sleep, and he barely gets a full eight hours by the time his alarm wakes him up at 7. He contemplates pressing snooze, but he knows he'd rather get up now than risk the possibility of being late to work. 

Brian moves as fast as he can with sleepiness overpowering most of his thoughts. He eventually makes it out of his apartment with time to spare, which means he'll be able to pick up a coffee for Jae before work. 

Dowoon and Wonpil were going to tease him, obviously, but Brian didn't really care all too much as he pulled into the drive-thru and saw the familiar face of the morning worker as he was handed his coffee.

The two in question were already at the office when Brian got there, as usual. "Who's that coffee for, Brian?" Dowoon asked with a smirk. "Me?" He joked. 

"You wish," Brian replied, sticking out his tongue at Dowoon and Wonpil, who were both giggling. He walked past the two, making his way to his own desk. The files from the day before were neatly stacked in the middle, with the binder of the already sorted files next to it. Brian smiled, tightening his grip on the coffee cup and knocking twice on Jae's door.

He didn't bother to wait for a response, like usual, and entered the office. "Good morning," Brian said, his eyes meeting Jae's before he looked at the stranger standing in front of Jae's desk.

"Oh, morning, Brian," Jae called back, taking a drink from a cup of coffee with the same branding as the one in Brian's hand. "This is Sammy."

Brian felt his heart sink into his stomach, because _of course_ Jae's friend had brought Jae coffee, and _of course_ they were hanging out in the morning, before work. "Nice to meet you," Brian said, his diffidence peeking through his voice. 

"Right back at you. I should probably head to my office now, though," Sammy replied, his voice a lot deeper—a lot raspier than Brian expected. "I'll see you later, Jae."

Alright, he was pretty hot. But that didn't make Brian any less jealous. In fact, he felt even more diffident. Sammy was closer with Jae—they were obviously on a first name basis. 

Brian stepped aside to allow Sammy out of the door as Jae called back a "See you later, thanks for the coffee". 

"Did you need anything, Brian?" Jae asked, because Brian was still standing in his doorway holding the disposable cup. 

Brian looked over to Jae, then down at the coffee, before shaking his head. "Just greeting you." He replied. Jae seemed to accept that as an answer, as he nodded, and turned his attention to his computer.

"Oh, wait," Jae called, stopping Brian in his tracks as he was getting ready to leave. "Can you write me a report on the company Planet Chang? I have a meeting with their head of sales today at one."

Smiling, Brian replies with a "Yes, sir" before heading to his desk. He looked at the coffee cup in his hand with disdain as he sat down. 

"Guess im drinking two today," Brian says to himself, taking a sip from the cup in his hands and setting it down next to the coffee he had bought for himself. 

-

Brian finishes the report and emails it to Jae at 12, giving him a couple of hours before break to work on sorting through the files that had been staring at him all morning. Brian sighed, pulling them closer to himself. 

He snuck a glance at Jae through the window of his office and admired his form. He was wearing a black shirt today, with the top button unbuttoned. The dark colour vastly contrasted his blond hair and Brian was pretty sure he was either looking at an angel, or the Devil himself. He's still figuring out which one.

Jae looked up from his desk after a few seconds, making direct eye contact with Brian. Neither one of them looked away, so they ended up staring at each other for half a minute until Brian received a call and finally had an excuse to turn away.

The phone call doesn't last more than ten seconds—it was a misdial, but when Brian quickly glances at Jae again, he had already diverted his attention elsewhere. 

Brian sighed, looking over to his two empty coffee cups. He's not exactly sure how he was capable of drinking both of them in the few hours he's been at work, but he was definitely feeling the caffeine right about now.

Turning his attention back to his work, Brian sighed in exasperation upon finding yet _another_ printed-out email in the stack. If these emails were so important, they could easily be marked "important" in the inbox. This is just making work out of nothing, Brian thinks.

"What's got you so worked up, Brian?" A voice called, and it takes Brian a second to recognise the voice, although he had met the man earlier that day.

Brian turned his head to look at Sammy, who had a teasing expression on his face. "Oh, nothing. Just emails." Brian responds, feeling a twinge of jealousy in his gut just looking at Sammy. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Sammy pointed to his watch. "If i don't remind Jae about his meeting in fifteen minutes, he'll definitely forget." He says. Brian nods, although he knows that _he_ could've reminded Jae. It was technically _his_ job to do so.

Which was also part of the problem. Sammy was Jae's friend, doing this because he wanted to. Brian would've done it because that's how he gets his paycheck.

Sammy heads into Jae's office, not bothering to knock, and Brian pretends to focus on work.

Brian couldn't hear anything—Sammy has obviously closes the door behind him—but from what he saw, Sammy playfully punched Jae's arm, and pointed to his watch. In response, Jae stuck his tongue out and gathered up some papers before standing up and heading out.

Brian got up too, since he's Jae's secretary and usually accompanies him to meetings, but Jae gestured for him to sit back down with an apologetic look.

"I've gotta go to this one alone. This company is super picky about who attends what meetings. Sorry, Bri."

Brian knows it's not Jae's choice not to bring him to the meeting, but it still slightly hurts him. Just how picky was this company that Jae's _secretary_ couldn't go? It's not like Jae was meeting with the CEO or something. 

Despite his inner qualms, Brian smiles at Jae and sits back down. Jae seems happy with Brian's compliance, continuing to walk with Sammy down the hallway. 

Is Sammy going to the meeting? Brian doesn't see how someone in the advertising department would be of any help in a meeting between two head of sales. Brian definitely wasn't jealous this time—just curious as to why Sammy was more trustworthy than himself to be in the meeting. At least Brian worked in the same department as the others in the meeting.

Something slips out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

"Sammy, are you going too?" 

Turning to face Brian, Sammy grinned in amusement. "Nah, i'm just Jae's ride." He says, and Brian mentally kicks himself for even bringing it up. Judging by the look on Sammy's face, he could definitely tell that Brian was jealous, and that thought makes Brian sink down into his chair in embarrassment as he waves goodbye to Jae and Sammy. 

When the two are out of sight, Brian slumps forward, face-first onto his desk. 

It was obvious that Sammy wasn't going with Jae, and Brian wasn't even sure why he asked in the first place. He knew the answer that he was going to receive.

"Wait," Brian began, lifting his head from the desk and speaking his thoughts. "Why is Sammy his ride? Mr. Park definitely owns his own car."

"Because Sammy took Jae to work." A voice startled Brian out of his thoughts. "Jae's car wouldn't starting this morning."

Brian turned to the owner of the voice, only to be met with Sungjin's smug face. "Jealous much?" He asked.

Brian glared. "If you know i am, then why ask?" He replied, staring at the two empty cups on his desk.

Sungjin leaned against Brian's desk comfortably as Brian rolled his eyes. "You ready to head to the break room for lunch? You look like you could use a timeout, bud."

Brian looks back at Sungjin, the smug look gone, now replaced with a slightly concerned expression. Brian was thinking too much about Sammy and Jae, and Sungjin knew.

Nodding, Brian stands up and follows Sungjing wordlessly to the break room.

Thankfully, Wonpil told Sungjin that him and Dowoon were eating lunch off-site. The only two in the room were Sungjin and Brian, and the latter of the two was awfully quiet, although Sungjin was trying his best to make conversation.

"You know, i've known Jae for five years now." He tried to say as he fed the vending machine a few dollars.

When Brian stayed quiet, he tried again. "When he first started working here, he looked so young and unprofessional, although he was still older than me." Still no response as Sungjin sat down in front of Brian and threw a bag of chips at him.

"What's wrong, Bri? Are you genuinely that jealous over Sammy? I can promise you, Jae isn't inte-"

"I'm not jealous that they're close," Brian speaks for the first time since the two left for lunch. "I'm jealous that Sammy had the opportunity to become close with him like that. That Sammy isn't just his employee."

Sungjin looks slightly taken aback—Brian doesn't usually speak so openly. "Brian, you aren't just an employee to Jae." He tries to say.

"How do you know?"

It takes Sungjin a few moments to respond.

"You need to be having this conversation with Jae, not me. Ask him yourself. What he thinks of you—not as a secretary. As a person." He finally says.

Brian looks at Sungjin incredulously.

"For now, though," Sungjin changes the topic. "Go pick something up for Jae to eat for lunch. There's no telling how long that meeting will last, and i know for a fact he didnt eat beforehand." 

He's always getting onto Brian about eating lunch on time, yet doesnt hold himself to the same standard, huh? Brian scoffed.

"I have it on good authority that he loves the egg sandwiches from the convience store across the street." Sungjin added nonchalantly.

"Yeah, i heard you. Be back in twenty." Brian threw the now-empty bag back at Sungjin as he left. 

-

Maybe he went a bit overboard with the snacks—the total cost of it all was thirty dollars, and really, who spends that much in a convience store?

Even so, Brian still felt a sense of pride as he looked at the overflowing bag that was sitting on Jae's desk. He smiled to himself as he sat back down at his own desk.

Brian genuinely got lost in his work—two hours passed by before Jae came back, but it only felt like a few minutes since he had sat down.

Jae walked back down the hallway, alone this time. He waved kindly to Brian before entering his office, and for a second, Brian completely forgot about the bag of convience store food.

"Hey," Jae said, walking out of his office, bag in hand. Brian smiled widely as Jae held up the bag.

"Did Sammy leave this here?" He asked. Brian's smile dropped instantly.

No, i did, he wanted to say. I was worried for you, Brian thinks. "I'm not sure." He says instead, his voice meek.

"Oh," Jae says, looking puzzled at the bag. "Did you go to the break room for lunch?"

Brian nodded. "Me and Sungjin spend lunch together almost every day." He says, although he's not exactly sure how that applies to the snack bag.

"He must've brought it when you were out, then. If you see him at all today before the work day is over, tell him i said thanks," Jae smiled at Brian, and Brian smiled back.

As soon as Jae closed the door, his smile fell, and he fell against the desk for the second time that day.

Brian had ended up finishing the binder of files for the deal with Choi Industries during the two hours Jae was gone at the meeting. He had felt a rush of energy after finally being able to do something for Jae that _wasn't_ just in his job description, but now, he felt too dejected to even get up and bring Jae the finished work.

Before he could tough it up and take it anyway, his computer dinged with the familiar sound of a received email.

Brian doesn't lift his head, only rolls it to where he's resting on his chin, and can see the computer clearly.

The email is from Jae, asking him to look over a presentation he had made for the meeting tomorrow. 'Make sure i didn't make any typos, please!' The email reads.

The presentation is forty slides long, though, so at least Brian will have an excuse to avoid talking to Jae directly for now. 'Got it' his response email says, and after he sends it, he looks over at Jae through the window.

He took a bite from an egg sandwich before turning his attention to his computer, presumably to read Brian's email.

Before a repeat of what happened earlier could occur, Brian looked back to his computer, and began on slide one.

He made sure to pay _extra_ close attention to each slide, spending about five minutes on each one.

-

It took Brian too little time to do that, he thinks once he clicks out of the fortieth slide. He quickly emails it back to Jae, and looks at the time. It was about half-past six, meaning he could _technically _leave work now.__

__Brian picked up the thick binder, and ran over to Jae's door. He knocked twice, not bothering to wait before entering the office._ _

__"I've finished, sir," He sets the binder on Jae's desk. "I'll be leaving now."_ _

__Jae turns his head, greeting Brian with a smile. "Are these the files on Choi Industries?" He asks, opening the binder and fingering through the stack of papers. Brian nodded, not saying another word, and exited Jae's office._ _

__He saw Jae's confused expression, probably wondering why Brian was acting so coldly, but Brian didn't really care too much. If Jae was going to treat him as nothing more than an employee, then Brian would treat him as nothing more than an employer._ _

__The bus was more crowded than it usually is, mostly due to the fact that Brian left a whole hour before he usually does. Although, his shift ends at six, so he isnt breaking any rules or anything._ _

__It isnt long before Brian is back home, his blanket pulled up to his chin, his stomach full of instant ramen, and the clothes he had angrily "chosen" thrown to the side for easy access in the morning._ _

__He thinks back to his attitude toward Jae before he left and _oh my god_ why was he such an idiot? _ _

__Being petty isnt cute, Brian thinks. Of course Jae was treating him as an employee. He _was_ and employee. Nowhere in their contract did it state Jae was required to treat im as anything more, not a friend, and most definitely not a lover._ _

__Brian groans loudly, rolling around in embarrassment. Maybe Jae didn't notice?_ _

__-_ _

__Jae most definitely _did_ notice, though. And Brian could tell. _ _

__The way he was slightly offset, as if he was scared to cross a line. Brian didn't get Jae a coffee that morning, only came straight into work and sat down at his desk. When Jae stepped out of his own office, he seemed surprised to see Brian there, since he didn't greet Jae when he arrived._ _

__Jae greeted Brian with a "good morning", and continued walking._ _

__Alright, this was fine. Brian prefers when Jae isnt friendly. That way, there are no misunderstandings. Sitting back in his chair, Brian sighs._ _

__Any and all work he was given in the next few hours were via email, and Brian returned them as such. The only real-life interaction they've had since Brian arrived was the "good morning"._ _

__Which is fine. Brian is his secretary, not his friend._ _

__Just as Brian finishes emailing Jae the finished copy of a report, Jae steps out of his office._ _

__"Let's go," He says, gesturing vaguely to the left. "The meeting."_ _

__Oh, right. Choi Industries._ _

__Brian hums, standing up from his desk and following Jae, who had already begun walking._ _

__The meeting was apparently taking place in their building, not the other company, so the walk to the fourth-floor meeting room wasnt very long, therefore, thankfully, the awkward silence between Jae and Brian wasn't either._ _

__When they stepped into the room, Brian immediately spotted Sungjin, and let out an internal sigh of relief that it wasn't just going to be him, Jae, and their business partner._ _

__Brian sits first, right next to Sungjin, who gives him a weird look. Jae sits on the opposite end of Sungjin, leaving him in the middle of their awkward atmosphere._ _

__The representatives from Choi Industries arrived at that time, stepping through the door with a smile, signalling the start of the meeting._ _

__-_ _

__Brian's job, as a secretary, was to just take notes through the meeting for Jae to write a report later on. So, essentially, he spent the last three hours with a pen in his hand, writing down the highlights of whatever anybody said. He most definitely did _not_ doodle Jae's name in the margins of his notepad._ _

__According to Sungjin, the deal went through, and their company will be working closely with Choi Industries._ _

__Brian smiled, seeing how happy Sungjin was with the news. He dared to sneak a peek at Jae, who was smiling, looking through all of the signed contracts. He didn't spare a glance in Brian's vicinity at all._ _

__Whatever, it's not a big deal. They're just secretary and boss, not friends._ _

__Once the representatives left, the three of them straightened the meeting room up, before Sungjin says he needed to go report the outcome of the meeting._ _

__"Can i borrow your notes, Bri?" He asks. Brian turns towards him, smiling._ _

__"Of course. You don't need to ask." Brian taps Sungjin's forehead lightly with the notepad before giving it to him._ _

__"Thanks." Sungjin returns the favour once before leaving, off to the CEO's office. That left just Brian and Jae in the room, and the atmosphere immediately changed to a thicker, stiffer one._ _

__Jae was apparently feeling it too, though, and as soon as he finished tossing the water cup, he headed out the door._ _

__Brian watched him go, wiping down the table with a wet wipe slowly. This was all because Brian wanted to act petty and jealous over Sammy. He threw the wet wipe in the trash, cursing under his breath as he left the meeting room, too._ _

__-_ _

__Sungjin returned shortly, a smile on his face that he was unable to hide. He went up to Brian's desk, leaning against it. "Check your email." He said_ _

__Brian looked over to him._ _

__"Check it." He insisted._ _

__"Fine," Brian replied, opening his inbox, and reading the one new email he had._ _

__It was sent to everyone in the office, from the CEO. "There's gonna be a celebration party tonight because we got the business deal," Sungjin said, reading over Brian's shoulder. "We get the rest of the day off."_ _

__Bran looks at the time. Its actually only four, meaning two hours got cut off of his shift. "Nice." He smiles, looking up at Sungjin. "Is the party mandatory, though?" He asked_ _

__Sungjin clicked his tongue. "Of course it is. Or, it is for you at least. If you aren't there, i'll have to spend the entire night hanging out with Dowoon and Wonpil."_ _

__Brian sighed. Sungjin had a point. "Come on, ill take you home and help you dress nicely." Sungjin stood up straight, holding his hand out to Brian._ _

__Nodding, Brian took his hand. "Thanks," He said, earning a scoff from Sungjin._ _

__"Of course im going to help you dress nicely. Look at what you're wearing now." He gestured to Brian's outfit._ _

__"Whatever, you're literally wearing a sweater vest."_ _

__-_ _

__Brian didn't think _this_ was what Sungjin meant when he said he'd help Brian dress nicely. Half of the clothes from Brian's closet were scattered across his floor, and Sungjin was still digging._ _

__"How do you have nothing professionally casual in here, Bri?" He asked._ _

__"My bad, Sungjin. i guess 'professionally casual' slipped my mind when i went shopping last week." Brian replied, flicking the back of Sungjin's head._ _

__He finally stopped digging through the clothes in the back of Brian's closet, instead, turning and looking through the clothes scattered across his floor._ _

__"Oh, hey! Try these on." Sungjin threw a pair of slacks at his head. "They look nice."_ _

__Brian looked at the pants, then back at Sungjin, who was sitting in the corner of his room._ _

__"These are too small, Sungjin." Brian held the pants up, waving them around for effect._ _

__"Whatever. They'll look good on you." Sungjin replied, earning an eye-roll from Brian. He reluctantly put the pants on anyway, the material tight and restricting against his thighs._ _

__"Woah, look at you," Sungjin said, giving Brian's ass a hearty slap. "They look nice, Bri." He winked, and Brian shoved him away so he could look in a mirror._ _

__They didn't exactly _look_ too small. They looked like they were supposed to fit that way, and Sungjin said he looked nice, so what's the harm? Brian looked around him, at the scattered clothes on the ground. He picked up the first dress shirt he sees, putting it on with the pants. _ _

__Sungjin gave him another compliment in response, and Brian shoved him away again. "Can we just go, please?" He said._ _

__"I don't wanna spend a lot of time there."_ _

__Sungjin looked over to him. "Is it because of Jae?"He asked. Brian didn't answer, just gave him the _i-dont-wanna-talk-about-it_ look._ _

__"Alright, well, let's go. Ill stop by my house and get changed, then we'll head back to the office." Sungjin said, smiling at Brian in an attempt to lighten the mood._ _

__They arrived almost three hours after theyd originally left the office, thank's to Sungjin's picky choices when it comes to wardrobe. Most, if not all of the sales department was already there, hanging out and drinking._ _

__"Come on, let's hang out for at least an hour before we leave." Sungjin said to Brian, the light tune of the music in the background. Brian smiles._ _

__"Sure."_ _

__Sungjin isnt the best when it comes to "hanging out", though. He keeps running off to mingle with the newer coworkers, leaving Brian by himself._ _

__Brian looks around the office, inspecting the walls and windows out of boredom. He spots his desk from down the hall, where its mostly empty. Mainy everyone is staying in the middle of the room, not wandering down hallways, or going into rooms._ _

__Suddenly, Brian remembers the _one_ assignment Jae had given him that day that _wasnt_ online. He had completely forgotten to print it out and bring it to him. Brian looks over to Sungjin, who was immersed in a conversation with the new intern. He looks back to his desk, and shrugs. It's not like he had anything better to do._ _

__He walks down the hallway, sitting down in front of his computer, and printing off the charts Jae had emailed him._ _

__Speaking of, Brian hadnt seen Jae all evening. Did he not come?_ _

__The printer's loud whirring brought him back to reality, and he shook his head, grabbing the small stack of papers._ _

__Brian contemplated knocking on Jae's door, but it's not like anybody would answer him, so he just stepped inside, careful not to trip over anything in the dim room._ _

__He sets the papers down in front of Jae's computer, and turns around, ready to leave, and go find Sungjin again._ _

__The door to Jae's office opens, the light from the party reflecting on his face._ _

__"Hello?" He calls out, squinting his eyes through the light._ _

__"Brian?" The voice responds, baffled. Oh, that's Jae's voice._ _

__"Oh, Hello." Brian greets Jae, embarrassed to be caught in his office during the party. "I had forgotten to print out the graphs from earlier today. They're on your desk." He says, gesturing to the stack, before attempting to make a beeline straight for the exit._ _

__"Stop, Bri." Jae says, closing the door to the office. "Please, stop."_ _

__Brian turns to look at Jae. "Stop..what?" He asked, confused._ _

__"I don't know. You just aren't acting yourself, and i don't like it." Jae explains simply. "Is it my fault? Did i do something wrong?"_ _

__Yeah, Brian knew Jae noticed. But what was he supposed to say? That he was jealous? Because that's obviously gonna sit well._ _

__Maybe, though, he could try what Sungjin said. He could ask Jae what he thought of him, as a person. It could give him closure, help him get over his dumb office-crush._ _

__Yeah, alright, Brian can do that._ _

__"It's just," He starts, trailing off._ _

__Jae perks up, ready to hear Brian's explanation._ _

__"What do you think of me, Mr. Park?" He asks._ _

__"What?" Jae looked confused by the question. "You're a good secretary, and a hard worker." He answers._ _

__"No, not as a worker. Not as your secretary. Just, what do you think of me? As a person?"_ _

__Jae's eyebrows scrunch together, and he cant really form an answer, so he says instead, "Why are you asking?"_ _

__"Well," Brian shifts his weight between his feet, suddenly embarrassed for asking that question. "I had a conversation with Sungjin about it, and-"_ _

__"You and Sungjin talked about this?" Jae asked, his eyes slightly widened._ _

__Brian nodded._ _

__Jae cleared his throat once before continuing. "How does that make you feel?"_ _

__What? Was Jae asking him how talking with Sungjin made him feel?_ _

__"Uh, good, i guess?"_ _

__Sungjin _was_ his closest friend in the office, so yeah, talking to Sungjin made him feel good. _ _

__Jae's eyes stretched even wider, looking at Brian in utter shock. "Good? It made you feel good?" he asked once more._ _

__Brian nodded, more confident about his answer this time. "Yeah, it made me feel good."_ _

__Jae didnt say anything further, just looked at Brian for what felt like an eternity, before slowly walking over to where he stood a few feet away from his desk._ _

__"Uh, Mr. Park? Can i leave now?" Brian asked, pointing towards the door._ _

__Still no response, just Jae calmly striding towards Brian._ _

__Brian watched as Jae came closer, and when he arrived in front of Brian, he spoke._ _

__"Call me Jae."_ _

__Brian didn't have time to process what he said, before he was being pushed backwards, Jae's lips heavy on his own as he was pushed against his desk._ _

__He stood in shock for a few seconds, not moving as Jae kissed him deeply. When he realised Brian wasn't kissing back, Jae stopped and pulled back a bit._ _

__Brian looked at him, and his slightly red lips, and the way his eyes were blown wide, and decided that just for tonight, he would stop thinking logically._ _

__Brian pulled Jae back in, kissing with everything he has, and sucking on Jae's bottom lip as a sign of wanting even more._ _


	3. hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they share feelings and bodily fluids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to fit everything into one final chapter BUT i also decided to write a 2k BLOWJOB scene so it didn't happen. sorry lol

_Brian pulled Jae back in, kissing with everything he has, and sucking on Jae's bottom lip as a sign of wanting even more._

Brian felt the desk push into the back of his thighs as Jae pressed into him even further, borderline straddling him. He really has no idea what's going on, and he has no idea why its happening.

But he is absolutely not going to complain, especially since Jae chose that moment to invade Brian's mouth with his tongue, not giving him any room to breathe.

"Ah-" Brian managed to get out in-between kisses. "Mr. Park-" He said, his arms wrapping tightly around Jae's neck in an attempt to ground himself as his head spun. 

Pulling back, Jae gives Brian a stern look. "Jae." He says, his voice thick. 

"Jae," Brian repeats, sounding whiny to even his own ears as Jae's knee pressed between his legs, giving him delicious friction, but at the same time, teasing him mercilessly. "What are we doing?" He asked when Jae decided to move further down, attacking Brian's neck with his relentless onslaught of lips and teeth. 

Jae didn't respond right away, choosing to instead suck a reddish-pink mark into Brian's neck. "Does it matter?" He finally said, raising his head enough to touch his nose with Brian's, looking him in the eyes.

Brian _wants_ to say no, but he's also very confused. In most cases, it would be considered very inappropriate for a boss to give his secretary hickies, but again, he's not complaining. He's just curious, so he nods, his breath still coming out in uneven gasps due to the friction Jae's leg was still giving him.

"Well," Jae starts, his voice barely above a whisper. "Hopefully eachother, if all goes well." His voice was an octave deeper, and his eyes were different than the usual bright, cheerful ones Brian usually sees-they were a lot darker.

Brian had no reply to that, his body already feeling overwhelmed and oversensitive although he hadn't even come. "If that's alright with you." Jae adds on, and honestly, in what universe would that _not_ be alright with him? 

Not trusting his voice, Brian nods frantically, already beginning to rock back and forth on Jae's thigh. He really hopes Sungjin keeps mingling with the other employees and doesn't decide to go looking for him.

Jae's hands snake around Brian, grabbing a handful of ass, and using that leverage to push Brian even closer to him as he leaned back in to connect their lips again, tongues and teeth clashing in a messy, needy display.

"You look," Jae says in between breaths, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths, "So fucking good in these." He whispers the last part, squeezing Brian's ass for emphasis. Brian almost moans at the touches, but manages to keep it contained by biting his bottom lip.

Jae notices, though, and brings one hand forward to pull Brian's lip out of his mouth. "I wanna hear you." He finally brings his hand to Brian's straining erection, palming him through the tight, uncomfortable fabric of his slacks. Immediately in response, Brian jerked his hips forward, desperate for a more satisfying touch, and sighed through a deep moan. 

"Jae," He says, bringing his hands up to run through Jae's hair. "Everyone else-" And really, he doesn't want to say it out loud, he'd just feel embarrassed. 

"Hmm?" Jae unbuttons Brian's slacks, pushing them down to his thighs. "Are you afraid? Afraid someone might _hear_ you? Afraid that someone might walk in and _see_ you?" He asks, teasingly, as he ran his finger along the outline of Brian's dick through his briefs. 

Before Brian could respond, a knock came from the office door, and Jae's hand immediately stilled. His eyes widened, looking over to Jae with a "what the fuck do we do" expression.

"Brian?" Someone called from outside the door. "You in here?" Brian recognized the voice as Sungjin. Jae is a quick thinker, though, and he responds almost immediately.

"Yeah, he is," He says. "He'll be out in a bit, we're talking right now." 

Sungjin seems to accept that as an answer and presumably walks off after giving a quick "oh, okay" in response. 

Turning back to Brian, Jae huffs. "I can't give you everything tonight, baby." He says, his hands quickly resuming their work from before. He pulled Brian closer, connecting their lips once more, Jae's tongue wasting no time before attacking Brian's mouth.

Although, the kiss ended after a few seconds, and Jae dropped to his knees. "But, i can give you _something_." He said, and Brian's already straining against the thin fabric of his briefs, and the look in Jae's eyes alone is probably enough to make him cum.

"Is this okay?" Jae asks Brian sweetly, hands stilled on his hips. And really, Brian appreciates how caring Jae is being with this whole situation, asking him if he's truly alright with something, but on the other hand, Brian is three seconds away from cumming and really needs Jae to just hurry the fuck up.

He nods vigorously, slightly jutting out his hips in an inviting manner. Jae shakes his head. "Use your words," He says, making Brian huff.

He took Jae's hands off of where they lay on his hips and for a second, Jae has a look of disappointment in his eyes, but it doesnt last long, as Brian quickly pulls down the waistband of his underwear to rest on his thighs, revealing his leaking dick. 

"Please, Jae," Brian says, his mind clouded with lust. Jae didn't ask any further questions, and took the liberty of licking a long strip up to the tip of Brian's cock, wrapping his lips around the head. 

Brian's knees almost gave out at the feelings, and he tried to keep his eyes open so he could imprint this image of Jae into his brain forever. His glasses were set low on his nose, his tongue was trailing the veins on Brian's dick, and his eyes were looking up at Brian, somehow innocently, and almost lovingly. 

It didn't last long, though, as Jae began to suck harder, leaving Brian breathless as his eyes rolled back into his head. "Fuck-" Brian attempted to speak-to tell Jae how fucking good he was making Brian feel, but he was cut off by a loud, guttural moan. Brain quickly put his hand over his mouth, embarrassed over being able to make such a sound, and scared that someone may have heard him.

Jae saw, and furrowed his eyebrows. He took Brian all the way in, his nose pressed against the coarse hairs at the base, and slid him back out, sucking on the head enthusiastically. 

Brian moved his hand from his mouth, instead placing it in Jae's hair, gripping onto the strands as his hips jerked forward, almost gagging his boss. 

Brian's other hand grabbed the desk behind him tightly, trying to ground himself as Jae continued his onslaught of kisses and licks against his aching cock. 

"Jae-" Brian has a hard time speaking-his hips were involuntarily pushing themselves against Jae, pressing his dick even further down his throat. "S'good-" He says, moaning softly on each outtake of breath. 

Jae looks up at Brian, and honest to god, _smiles_. He pulls himself off of Brians dick, the smile still present on his face. "You can fuck my mouth." Jae says nonchalantly. Brian only nods tentatively in response, unsure of what to say, but apparently that's enough for Jae, and he puts his lips back on Brian's head.

Still embarrassed by the entire situation, Brian shallowly thrusts his hips forward, setting a slow pace. 

Jae takes him in eagerly, resting his hands on Brian's thighs. Brian gripped Jae's hair tighter, his eyes focused on the way his cock would slide in and out of Jae's mouth. 

The warm, tight heat of Jae's mouth is too much to handle for Brian, and his thighs began to shake as he sought after his release, pressing himself further into Jae. 

"Jae, I'm-" Brian cuts himself off with a moan as he feels Jae's tongue move against his dick. "M'close," He says, feeling his orgasm creep up in his gut.

It doesn't fully hit him, though, until he looks down at Jae's face, seeing the way Jae looks back up at him, and the look in his eyes-the look of wanting. More than a sexual, lustful wanting. 

Brian cums, his hand gripping the desk tighter as he shoots white streaks down Jae's throat. 

Suddenly embarrassed, Brian tries to push Jae off of him, mumbling apologies, but Jae pushes his hand away, swallowing every bit of cum.

Only then does Jae pull himself off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Ah, im sorry-" Brian tries to say, but Jae stands up and shuts him up by connecting their lips in a slow, sweet kiss. 

"Do you really think i would've done that in the first place if i wasn't expecting you to cum down my throat?" Jae asks him softly. 

"Well, you dont have to speak so casually," Brian says, avoiding eye contact. "Do you want me to, uh-" He starts, unsure of how to say anything without embarrassing himself even more, so instead of speaking, he points to the tent in Jae's pants. 

Jae looks down, following Brian's finger. "Bri," He says. "There's absolutely nothing i want more than you to do anything involving my dick. But Sungjin is looking for you." Jae takes Brian's face into his hands, kisses him softly, then helps him back into his pants. 

"See you at work tomorrow." Jae says to Brian, still trapping him against the desk. Brian laughs softly.

"Are you sure?" He asks, their noses touching. Jae sighs, looking Brian in the eyes.

"Go find Sungjin before i throw you onto my desk." Jae threatens, stepping aside for Brian to leave. 

Brian's face warms up at the thought. "Uh, yeah." He replies, trying to hide his face in his hands as he leaves Jae's office. 

He isn't really sure how long him and Jae had been in his office, but a considerable amount of people had left. Sungjin was sitting at Brian's desk, and Brian quickly checked to make sure the blinds to Jae's office were closed. 

They were, thank god, and Brian turned back to Sungjin, greeting him with a smile. 

Sungjin stood up, smiling back. "How was the talk?" He asked. Brian hummed.

"I'll tell you about it on the way home." He said happily. Sungjin laughed and nodded, enjoying seeing Brian smiling like that. 

As they were leaving, Brian couldn't help but think about what Jae must've been doing in his office, since Brian wasn't able to help him with anything. He laughed nervously at the thought, earning himself a strange look from Sungjin. 

"What was that about?" He asked. But before Brian was able to respond, a familiar figure walked up to them, and when Brian lifted his head to look at them, a whole rollercoaster of emotions hit him. 

"Hi, Sammy," He said. Sammy waved, and Brian could feel the jealousy stirring in his gut.

"Have you guys seen Jae?" Sammy asked, looking around the room once, before turning back to the duo. 

"Oh, last i saw him was in his office." Sungjin pointed behind them to Jae's office. 

The jealousy left him as fast as it had come, remembering what had gone down in Jae's office not even ten minutes prior. 

Oh, wait. Jae is probably still "taking care of himself". 

"No-" Brian blurted out. "Well, yes. But he's busy right now. Wait for him at my desk until he leaves his office." Brian turned around, pointing to his desk at the end of the hallway. 

"Oh, okay. Cool, thanks." Sammy smiles, walking down the hallway to Brian's desk. 

"What could Jae possibly be busy with?" Sungjin turned to Brian. "We're at a company party. He's not working is he?" He asked Brian worryingly. 

Brian shook his head. "Let's just go now." He says, a small smile present on his face. 

Sungjin looks at Brian suspiciously, but continued walking anyway. 

The two of them end up sitting awkwardly in Brian's car, as Sungjin refuses to leave before hearing what happened between the two of them.

"Can you at least turn on the car?" Brian says from the passenger seat, shivering. Sungjin does, but immediately turns to look at Brian again once the heat kicks on. 

"Well?" He asks.

Brian avoided Sungjin's eyes as he recounted the evening, right up until before Jae kisses him.

Sungjin stared at Brian for a few seconds. "Is that all?" He says.

"Well," Brian replies. "Don't you think it was weird how he asked me what i thought about you or whatever?" He says, trying to alter the course of conversation.

Sungjin looked at Brian incredulously. "That's not what he meant when he asked you that, you know that, right?" He asked. 

Brian tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You told him that we had a conversation about what he thinks of you," Sungjin says, trying to get Brian to realise what exactly Jae had interpreted. 

"Well, yeah, kind of," Brian agrees.

"And then, he asked you what you thought of that." Sungjin continued, his voice trailing off at the end-an invitation for Brian to think further on the topic.

Brian nods tentatively, still very confused. "Well," Brian says. "Technically he asked me how i _felt_." 

"Not the point," Sungjin said. "You told him it made you feel good." Brian nodded, and Sungjin sighed, falling back against the seat.

"Well, you're a good friend of mine in the office. So i do enjoy talking to you." Brian defended. Sungjin shook his head. 

"Brian, he thought that i had told you about how he felt about you." He said, looking Brian in the eyes. "That's why he seemed so shocked."

Brian was about to ask, "How does he feel about me?", but he realises it would be a dumb question considering what him and Jae had done. 

"Oh." Is what he says instead, because that makes a lot more sense than Jae asking him how he felt about talking to Sungjin. 

Brian had just confessed in the least romantic way possible, and he felt kind of bad about it.

"Should i buy him flowers tomorrow?" He asked Sungjin suddenly. Sungjin looked at Brian as if he were crazy.

"He's allergic to pollen, you walnut." Sungjin says, giving Brian a knock on the head for emphasis.

"Right," Brian leans back in the seat, remembering the time a partnering company tried to send Jae a vase of tulips as a "Thank you" for closing a deal with them. Brian ended up having to give the flowers to someone else in the building, as Jae couldn't even be in the same room with them.

"Brian," Sungjin says, placing his hand on top of Brian's. "He already likes you. Just be yourself, and ask him on a date." 

Brian grabbed Sungjin's hand appreciatively. "Yeah, okay," He says. "I'll just ask him out for coffee."

Sungjin smiles, patting Brian's thigh a few times. "It's good to see you happy like this." He says. Brian laughs.

"Just drive home, nerd." Brian punches Sungjin lightly in the shoulder, who sticks his tongue out in reply, before finally putting the car in drive, and backing out of the parking space.

-

Brian ends up spending the night at Sungjin's house, the two of them staying up a bit too late, drinking and laughing as Sungjin recounted his evening with Dowoon and Wonpil.

"At one point they started to rank the people in the office on their fuck-list." Sungjin said matter-of-factly, taking another swig from his beer.

Brian couldn't hold in the laugh that emerged from his gut. "Their _fuck-list?_ " He asked, astounded. "What the hell is that?" 

Sungjin looked over to Brian, raising an eyebrow. "It's exactly what it sounds like," He says. "People they would fuck. You were actually pretty high on both of their lists." 

Brian shrugged, stray giggles still making their way out of his mouth. "How high?" 

Sungjin leaned back against his couch, thinking. "I'm pretty sure Wonpil had you at number seven, and Dowoon had you at number five." He replied, earning another loud chortle from Brian.

"Out of the entire office? Number five and seven?" He asked, and Sungjin nodded, Brian's laughter becoming contagious as he struggled to hold back giggles.

"Yeah, that's when i decided to go looking for you," Sungjin gave Brian a pat on the shoulder, the both of them trying to contain themselves. "I didn't want to find out where i was placed on that godforsaken list." He said.

Brian sighed, took a drink, and leaned back. He looked over to Sungjin thoughtfully before saying, "You're definitely my number three." 

Sungjin gave him a hard whack on the shoulder. "Why only three, huh?" He asked. "I know Jae is number one, but who's number two? How do i beat them and rise in the ranks of your fuck-list?" Sungjin had a very serious look on his face for about three seconds, before the two of them burst into another fit of laughter.

"I dunno. I just think Jaebum from accounting has a nicer ass," Brian shrugs, giving Sungjin a light tap on the back. 

Sungjin let out a hum of agreement. "Alright, i see your point," He said, taking a swig from his beer can.

"Jae _was_ number one though, right?" Sungjin suddenly turned to Brian, his face curious.

Brian nodded. "Who else would it be?" He asked. "You know how much i like Jae." 

Sungjin's eyes went wide. "Jae? You call him Jae now? Why are you calling him Jae?" 

Brian shook his head. "What? No, i didn't call him Jae," He said, trying to cover up his mistake.

"Yes, you did. Since when are you calling him Jae? Did he ask you to or did you just decide to?" Sungjin turned his whole body to face Brian, leaning closer in interest. 

Brian looked down at his hands, shrugging. Sungjin wasn't gonna ignore this, so he might as well spill the beans.

"He told me to," Brian said quietly. Sungjin's eyes widened in shock.

"He _told_ you to? What does that mean?" He asked incredulously. 

Brian still refused to make eye contact with Sungjin, his face flushed red from both the alcohol and his memories of Jae's office.

"Well," Brian began. "We were doing _something_ and he preferred that i refer to him by his first name during that time." 

Sungjin squinted at Brian. "You were doing _something_ , huh?" He asked, and Brian rubbed the back of his neck, nodding hesitantly in reply. 

"You can stop there," Sungjin says, leaning back once more. "I don't want to hear about your sex life, and i especially don't want to hear about Jae's sex life. I just hope you at least used protection."

Brian shrugged, his face burning up. "We were in an _office_..." He said. 

Sungjin reached over, putting his hand over Brian's mouth. "I don't want to hear any more details." Brian nodded, giggling at Sungjin's disgusted expression.

Sungjin took his hand away, and took one last drink from his can. He set the empty can down, and took a quick peek at the time on his phone.

"Brian," He began. "It's already half past eleven, and we have to get up for work in the morning. Do you wanna call it a night?" He asked, and Brian nodded, not realising how sleepy he was until Sungjin mentioned it.

Sungjin smiled, giving Brian a pat on the back as they both stood up, heading into Sungjin's bedroom to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stream sweet chaos


	4. i smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filthy smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry im convinced im never gonna finish this bc im just gonna keep writing smut scenes that take up the entirety of the chapter 🥺🥺

Maybe Brian should've asked Sungjin to stop at his house on the way home last night for extra clothes; he had awoken feeling gross and sweaty from sleeping in his clothes from the day before. 

He presumed Sungjin was already awake, as the spot next to him in the bed was empty. 

His presumption was proven correct when Sungjin walked out of the bathroom, his hair still slightly dripping with water. "You can shower," He says. "I'm gonna use my blow-dryer in here." Sungjin gestures to the outlet near a desk in the corner of his room. 

Brian nods, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he begrudgingly gets out of the bed and waddles to the bathroom.

While he waited for the water to get hot, Brian gazed at himself in the mirror. He was still wearing his earrings from the night before, too, and he grunted to himself in annoyance as he took them out.

He showered for no more than ten minutes, unsure of the time, and not wanting to be late to work. 

"Are you driving or am i?" Brian asks as he re-enters the bedroom, one sock on his foot as he searched for the other.

"I drove here last night, you should drive us to work," Sungjin says, shooting Brian a playful look. 

Brian rolls his eyes. "Are you sure you're not just saying that because you're hungover?" He teases. Sungjin sticks his tongue out in reply. 

The two of them somehow leave the house on time, although Brian's hair was still a bit damp since he didn't have time to blow-dry it.

"I'm gonna stop at the coffee shop over near my place, do you want anything?" Brian asked, earning a quiet scoff from Sungjin.

"We both know you're stopping there for Jae," He says. "You've already seduced him, you don't need to buy him coffee anymore." Brian choked upon hearing that, the car swerving for a second before straightening. 

"That actually happened?" Brian asked incredulously, having thought that the memories of the party last night were nothing but a very vivid wet dream.

Sungjin let out a small chortle. "I almost walked in you guys, remember?" He asked, and Brian's face flushed, suddenly too embarrassed to go into work today. 

He slowly pulled into the drive-thru, and Sungjin hummed for a second or two before saying, "Can you get me a caramel macchiato?" 

Brian ordered for both Jae and Sungjin, his voice shaky as he tried to keep his self-confidence high and not hide himself in the floor of the car.

Sungjin either didn't notice or didn't care as he happily sipped on his coffee during the rest of the trip to work.

Jae was already sitting in his office by the time Brian arrived, and his hands shook with uncertainty as he held Jae's coffee. 

He knocked twice on Jae's door, peeking his head through with a meek smile.

Sammy wasn't there, and Brian let out an internal sigh of relief that he didn't have to face him, too, this morning. Jae looked up from his computer, greeting Brian with a smile.

"To what do i owe this pleasure?" He asked as Brian crept through the door. Looking at Jae at his desk deepened his embarrassment, and Brian shrunk into himself as much as he could as he held out the coffee to Jae.

"Picked up some coffee for you," Brian says. His voice was small and his face was red as he tried to look anywhere but at Jae's face.

Jae took the coffee, and happily took a sip before placing it on his desk. He gestured for Brian to walk closer.

Brian complied, walking over to stand behind Jae's desk, next to his chair.

"Yes, Mr. Park?" He asked tentatively, avoiding eye contact as Jae looked him standing. 

Jae stood up, putting only a few inches of space between the two of them. He reached up, taking Brian's face in his hands gently, turning his head to look at him. 

"Thank you," He says softly, and Brian's brain only half processes it, as he was too busy focusing on how warm Jae's hands felt against his cheeks. 

"Oh," Brian began. "Well, Sungjin wanted a coffee anyways," He said, still distracted by Jae's lingering touch.

Jae sighed, shaking his head. "Not just for the coffee. You're always taking care of me. Like yesterday," For a second, Brian is scared he'll mention the party. 

"You brought me stuff to eat after my meeting," He says instead. Brian tilts his head in confusion. Last he'd checked, Jae thought that Sammy had brought that.

Jae seemed to sense his confusion, and laughed softly. "Sammy told me. I had tried to thank him for it, and he told me that he had seen you go down and buy all of that," He explained, his voice soft and sweet.

The tone of voice Jae was using is a huge contrast to the night prior, where he was strict; commanding. Whereas now he was soft, his voice showing care and concern. Brian can't tell which version of Jae he likes better.

"But," Jae suddenly says, stepping back an inch or so. "What did i tell you about the 'Mr. Park'?" He asked, pointing a finger at Brian teasingly.

Brian grabbed the finger that Jae had stuck out, looking at him incredulously. "We're at work," He says. "And that is what I'm supposed to call you at work." He purses his lips. 

Jae pouts, using his finger—still in Brian's hands—to push Brian further back against his desk. "But i like it when you call my name," He claims, stepping forward to trap Brian against the wooden frame of his desk, still pouting as he placed both of his hands at Brian's sides. 

Brian never thought he'd get to see his boss like this—cutesy, only a few inches away from his face. 

"Are you free tomorrow?" Brian asks suddenly. He never wanted to stop seeing Jae like this, he thought. His question made Jae crack a smile, and nod.

"I am," He replies. "What are you gonna do about it?" He teases, leaning his face even more into Brian's, looking him straight in the eyes. 

Brian shrugged playfully. "Maybe I'll take you out for coffee," He says, and Jae looked shocked for a second, as if he wasn't _actually_ expecting Brian to do anything about it.

But his expression quickly changed from shocked to pleased, and he leaned forward to connect his lips with Brian's. 

Brian brought his hands up to Jae's chest, grabbing onto his shirt as he felt his whole body explode with electricity. Brian thought that his mouth slotted perfectly together with Jae's, and smiled into the kiss as Jae brought one of his hands up to rest in Brian's hair. 

The sound of knocking brought Brian out of his Jae-induced trance, and almost instinctively, used his grasp on Jae's shirt to push the man away just as the door was opened.

Jae, who just barely stopped himself before he slammed his back into the window, smiled nonchalantly at the guest.

Brian turned around, spotting Sammy at the doorframe. His face heated up, and he quickly scurried away from Jae's desk, and towards the door.

"So," Jae began, causing Brian to tentatively stop and look at him. "How does ten sound?" He asks, and it takes Brian a moment to realise he meant a time for their date.

Brian nodded in reply, and quickly left the office to sit at his own desk.

The two of them really have to stop doing that in Jae's office.

-

Brian sat at his desk, writing our Jae's work schedule for the following week, just as Jae steps through his office door and greets Brian with a smile. 

"Time for lunch," He says, leaning over Brian's desk. "What are you workin' on?" Jae asks, peering down onto Brian's paperwork.

" _Somebody's_ work schedule for next week," Brian replies sarcastically, poking Jae in the cheek with his pen.

Jae pouts. "I have a _better idea_ of how you could spend this time," He says, a devious grin spreading on his face. 

"Oh yeah?" Brian says. "Does that idea include eating lunch with Sungjin in the break room? Because i agree." He teases Jae, setting down the pen and getting up to begin walking to the break room.

Jae watches him leave in slight disappointment for a few seconds, before trailing behind him, following him to the break room.

Sungjin looked surprised to see Jae enter behind Brian, but waved him over nonetheless. 

"What brings you here today, Jae?" Sungjin asked, taking a bite of his cup noodles. Brian sat back in his chair, his face flushed and embarrassed as Jae sat down at their table.

"I've got some stuff for Brian to do after lunch, so i figured I'd wait for him here," He says, and Sungjin eyes him suspiciously.

"In the middle of a _work day?_ " He asks, hoping Jae had _actual_ work for Brian to do, rather than what he thinks Jae means.

Jae eyes Sungjin just as suspiciously. "Yes..? I have work... for my employee to do... during work hours..." He says, his eyes still squinting at Sungjin, as if _he_ was the weirdo. 

Sungjin held the stare for a few more seconds before breaking it, sitting back in his chair in defeat. "Alright, i believe you. You can take him," He says, gesturing to Brian, who was attempting to fold into himself in embarrassment.

Jae smiled, thanking Sungjin before tapping Brian on the shoulder and exiting the break room. 

Brian follows, confused as to whether or not Jae _actually_ had work for him.

He stood in shock as Jae gestured to stacks of files on his desk, and asked him "Could you help me with this?"

Of course, this _was_ Brian's job, so he agreed, and went to pick up the first stack, before Jae pushed him back, him landing on Jae's desk.

"You honestly thought you had to organise files that had already been organised?" He asked, already beginning to unbutton Brian's shirt.

Brian stood wordlessly, although his hands travelled south, landing at Jae's belt. He used Jae's belt loops to pull him closer for a kiss. 

So much for not doing this in Jae's office, Brian thinks as he attempts to undo Jae's belt blindly. He ends up failing, and Jae pulls away to do it himself. 

Brian feels himself harden in his pants just watching Jae like this, undoing his pants, his shirt creased and wrinkled from Brian's constant grabbing.

Once Jae's pants were officially undone, he set back to work on Brian's neck, sucking and kissing and licking every available inch of skin there.

"Did you wear these again on purpose?" Jae asks, snaking his arms around Brian and grabbing two handfuls of ass. "Just to tease me?" His voice is muffled against Brian's neck, but Brian can still feel the dominance in his tone.

He shook his head, before realising Jae can't exactly see him as he trailed kisses down his chest. "No," Brian says, covering his mouth immediately afterwards to conceal a moan as Jae began his ministrations on Brian's right nipple. 

"I stayed...the _ngh_ -ight at Sungjin's.." Brian tries to speak through the moans he was keeping in his throat.

Jae pulls back, and stares at Brian's flushed body. "Take off your pants," He says, finally looking away to dig in a nearby desk drawer.

Brian wastes no time in following instructions, quickly undressing as he waited for Jae to find whatever he was looking for.

The cool air of the room felt freezing as it hit the flushed, hot skin of Brian's lower regions, and Jae couldn't help but stare at the vast contrast between Brian's white shirt and his red, angry dick. 

"You look so fucking beautiful," He says, uncapping a small bottle and dripping an unknown substance onto his fingers. 

Brian felt himself somehow get harder at the praise, and he almost doesn't realise Jae had even moved until the felt freezing cold fingers circle his entrance. 

"Is this okay?" Jae asks, looking Brian deeply in the eyes. "I won't continue unless you give me a straight answer." 

Brian nods frantically, already slightly moving his hips to try and suck up Jae's fingers. "Please," Brian says. "Please, please, yes," He begs, his voice whiny and unstable.

Jae smiles at Brian, leaning in to connect their lips in a soft kiss, as he slowly pushed one of his fingers inside of the man.

Brian hissed at the sudden intrusion of cold, but Jae's finger was quickly warmed, and Brian, just as quickly, began moving his hips in an attempt to feel more of Jae's finger inside of him.

Jae laughed at Brian's eagerness, and began slowly pushing his finger in and out. Brian, in an attempt to silence himself, buried his face in Jae's neck. 

"Spread your legs a bit further for me, baby," Jae whispered into Brian's ear, watching as the man obeyed instantly, lifting his legs and spreading them wide, giving Jae complete access to everything.

Jae mumbled a quiet "Good boy", and Brian replied in muffled mumbles of his own, begging Jae to add another finger.

Jae watched Brian struggle to pleasure himself on just the one finger for a few seconds longer—admiring the way his cock bounced with each buck of his hips—before lining up the second finger and pushing in. Brian immediately reached his arms arouns to Jae's back, grabbing handfuls of his shirt in an attempt to ground himself as he moaned into Jae's neck.

"Is it good?" Jae asked teasingly. "Do you like that?" He accentuates the end of each question with a particularly hard thrust into Brian, earning a broken moan on the last one.

Jae grinned, knowing _exactly_ what he had just hit. 

"Please, please, please," Brian repeated, his body shaking from trying to hold off his orgasm. "I'm so close..." He says, pulling away from Jae's neck to look him in the eyes. 

"I want to feel you, this time," He says, a bit of drool hanging off of his bottom lip. Jae wasted no time, removing his fingers and quickly rolling a condom onto his straining cock, stroking it a few times with extra lube. 

Brian looked down, watching as Jae lined up his cock with Brian's hole, and pressed inside slowly. 

Brian felt the delicious stretch of Jae's dick around his hole, and he had to bite his lip from making any loud noises. 

Jae wrapped his arms around Brian's waist, kissing him deeply as he picked him up, and brought him over to the window.

He pressed Brian's back against the cool window, and Brian immediately arched his body further into Jae at the freezing touch. 

Jae opens Brian's mouth further with one of his hands, exploring every single crevice and corner with his tongue as he slowly fucked into Brian with a slow, torturing pace.

Overwhelming amounts of pleasure coarsed through Brian's body as he attempted to fuck himself faster on Jae's dick. 

He shoved his face into Jae's neck again, feeling helpless as Jae set his own pace.

"Jae," Brian said, leaning his head back against the window. "Let me... ride... you." He said in-between pants. 

Jae's eyes widened slightly at Brian's boldness, but nevertheless, took hold of his hips once more, and led them both over to Jae's office chair. 

Jae sat himself down—his dick still buried deep inside of Brian—and adjusted Brian's legs to sit on either sides of his thighs. 

Brian wasted no time once Jae had adjusted him, and bounced on the man wildly. His cock sprung up and down as he rode Jae, moans spilling out of his mouth loudly. 

Although Jae loved the sound of his voice, especially when he felt _that_ much pleasure, this was, in fact, in the middle of the office day, and other people would definitely hear Brian. In an attempt to somewhat silence the man, Jae took two of his fingers and placed them on Brian's lips, hoping he'll understand Jae's intention.

Brian does, and quickly takes the two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them as he bounced on Jae's cock.

Brian's movements became more frantic, and spazzed as his legs shook, feeling the oncoming wave of his orgasm approaching. 

Jae was the first to come, feeling Brian's walls tighten around him as he struggled to stay upright, he grabbed onto Brian's hips, and spilled everything he had into the condom. 

Brian followed only a few seconds later, his little cock shooting white spurts all over his stomach and chin. 

As the two came down from their high together, Brian laughed. Jae looked at him incredulously, tilting his head in confusion.

"This is _not_ how i expected my Saturday at work to go," He said, and Jae grinned, feeling an overwhelming sense of sentimentality for the giggling boy on top of him.

"So," Jae said, once he had cleaned the both of them up, and Brian was dressed again. "See you tomorrow at ten?" 

Brian smiled, nodded, and gave Jae a kiss on the cheek before leaving his office and taking a seat at his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @suwa017 on twitter drew a piece of art inspired by this fic!! and its rly good!! so u should go look at it and follow them!! :3 
> 
> https://twitter.com/suwa017?s=09


End file.
